


A Plus One

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Where A Human Belongs [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Good sibling Luz Noceda, Little Brothers, Luz Noceda has changed, Luz Noceda has matured, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, step-brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: On the way back to the car, Camila and Luz talk, causing Camila to realize just how much her daughter has changed.Meanwhile, Luz finally meets her future step-brother.
Relationships: Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Original Male Character(s), Luz Noceda & Original Character(s)
Series: Where A Human Belongs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146842
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	A Plus One

Head down, gripping onto her duffel bag, and using one clammy hand to grip onto her training wand, Luz trekked up the path. Despite her knowing there was no way for Belos to find her, she still felt on edge and prepared for some kind of attack. She couldn't tell her Mami what she had been through or how fantasy books, besides Azura, no longer carried her attention with how it paled to what she experienced with being Eda's apprentice and the adventures with her friends. There would be too many questions raised. 

It would be best just to let her adventures in the Demon Iles to go on spoke about. She may, if asked, speak of Gus, Willow, Amity, King, and the others, and of how she finally felt like she belonged for the first time ever. But at the same time she didn't want to hurt her Mother's feelings or risk exposing too much. 

Currently though, her Mother, in an attempt to break the tense silence, glanced down at her, smiling softly. Nodding back in greeting, Luz said nothing, wanting to get back to the car, and back a place that had a lock. 

Preparing to go around the bend, she paused when she heard Camila clear her throat. Hazel-brown eyes falling onto her, she waited. 

"Mom is something wrong?" She crossed her arms as she stepped back down, duffel bag placed by her feet. "Did I do something?" Luz moved her gaze to her feet, worried. Was there something, during their limited fifteen minutes together, that she said or did something wrong? "Mom?"

"No, Mija!" Camila wrapped her arms around her daughter, patting her head affectionately. "You didn't do anything. I was just worried by how quiet you have been is all."

"I just need sometime to get used to being home," she replied, not moving her gaze up. It would take time to accept she was backed in a place where she wasn't wanted by her peer, a place where the school blamed any problems caused by her tormentors on her, a place where everything paled to the life she created on the Iles. "B-b-but everything will be okay," the fourteen-year-old reassured her mother. 

Camila looked at her, brown eyes unblinking. "Luz," she began, reaching out to brush a stray strand of her daughter's hair but froze when she flinched back. "...Mija?"

Luz, covering her face, pressed herself against a tree, Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the looming presence of Belos or the impact of his magic. When it didn't make, she dared to blink, watery eye open. Seeing her mother crouching down in front of her, she took a deep breath, remembering the breathing routines that Eda had worked with her on. There was still many lingering effects that came with facing Belos. Flinching at sudden movement sadly was one of them. 

"Mija...?" Camila dropped to the ground beside to her, resting a hand on her daughter's knee. "Did something happen at the camp that I should know about? Was there someone that hurt you? Did that person force you to do something that you weren't ready for?"

"Wha-" Lowering her arms, the fourteen-year-old gave a silent shake of her head, stomach churning. While her mother had done everything to shelter her from the harsh realities, her time on the Boiling Isles had taught her there were people who refused to take "no" as an answer. Thankfully, even with facing Belos and almost losing her mentor, she had never faced that. If she wasn't with King, her mentor, or her friends, Principal Bump had one of the staff escort her home after hours. Or Edric, Emira, Viney, or the higher grade students walked her home. "No!" Giving a shake of her head once more, Luz got to her feet. "I got into a few fights with another camper. The main counselor knew, from others, that it wasn't my fault. But they liked bumping me or hitting me with balls on top of the head. But nothing to worry though, Mom."

"Luz-" her mother is approaching her when a voice, childlike and innocent, breaks their conversation. 

"Mama?" The voice, belonging to a child no older than six or seven, stood in the middle of the path behind them. He wore a simple pair of black cargo shorts and gray Pokemon t-shirt. "What is taking so long?"

"Mom?" Luz glanced back at her mother. "Who is this?"

"Luz, Mija," her mother began, voice stressed. "This is Wilder. He will be your step-brother in a few days, honey."

"WHAT!" Eyes widening and jaw dropping, the fourteen-year-old had nothing to say. Was this why her mother had asked her to leave the Demon Realm and her true home three weeks early? "Who? When?"

"You will meet her later tonight," the emergency room nurse replied, starting to usher her daughter and future step-son back up the path. "Gracelyn has some late classes and was unable to be with Wilder and I to pick you up today."

"I-" Pulling away from her mother and staring at Wilder, Luz wanted to snarl out an insult but stopped when a memory, somewhat faded, bubbled to the surface. 

" _We may like pranking, Mittens, but she is our little sister," Emira had said one time not long before she learned of her premature departure. "As older siblings, it is Edric's and I's job to protect our little siblings."_

_"You will understand one day if you ever have little siblings," Edric replied from where he was stuffed into a bright, neon pink tutu and playing tea party with their youngest sibling, four-year-year-old, Porsha. "You will understand the moment you put your eyes on your little brother or sister. Trust us, Cutie, you will understand."_

Turning to face the boy and crouch down in front of him, Luz drew him close. "Your name is Wilder, right?" she questioned with a broad smile, feeling her unease slip away.

"Yep!" He settled down on one of her knees, smiling broadly. "Wilder Noceda. Mama and Mommy says that the adoption papers have finally gone through. I am no longer Wilde Carterson instead Wilder Noceda." His smile grew broader as he went on. "Mama says that you like reading Fantasy books. Have you read the Warrior Cat series by Erin Hunter? I like the series but can't read it by myself yet. Mama and Mommy take turn reading a few pages a night to me during bedtime."

"I have heard about it but haven't read it," she said, giving him a tight squeeze. "But guess what," Luz whispered as if it was the biggest secret ever. "Starting tomorrow, we can read the series together. I bet before you go back to school you will have most of the first series done."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Throwing himself at her and causing them to topple to the forest floor, the seven and fourteen years old burst out laughing. "I love you, Luz," Wilder added. "I'm happy to have you as my big sister."

Luz answered back with a nod. "I am glad to hae you as my little brother," she hummed in agreement once they were back to their feet. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders and walking ahead of her Mother, she held him close, protective. 

_'I won't let you get to him Belos,'_ she thought once they arrived to the car. Helping him to buckle his seat belt and getting in the backseat with him, Luz gripped tightly onto one of his hands. _'I won't let you taint him or teach him your messed up coven system."_


End file.
